Half an Hour
by MrsRavensmut
Summary: Ginny has half an hour left in detention and she needs a distraction. How about two handsome Slytherins and a little game ? Smut with minimum plot, Mature readers only!


Last warning: this is very explicit and not suited for young readers.

Older ones: enjoy!

* * *

Half an hour. Just half an hour. Ginny kept repeating that to herself. Just half an hour and she would be able to leave the classroom, jump into the first bathroom while the others went to the Great Hall and slip her hand into her knickers.

Every time, around this time of the month, her hormones went nuts. She'd be drenched as soon as her bra brushed a bit against her nipples or she saw a particularly appealing jaw line, or a strong set of arms or a particularly tight pair of trousers …

Merlin's beard, she had to get a hold of herself!

She turned her head to the clock: twenty-nine minutes to go. They had to be kidding her! She started wriggling on her chair, but it only made it worse. Good lord, why on earth did she break up with Dean? He was such a good shag … Plus, it was their violent breakup that goth her detention this evening.

Maybe she could just slip out of class without being noticed, she thought, considering that Professor Binns had fallen asleep on his desk once more, thus failing to watch them. Or didn't she know a good glamouring charm that would make it look like she was still sitting still? She turned around to the other two students. No, that couldn't do. She couldn't have Malfoy and Zabini seeing her touch herself in class if the charm failed.

"Hey Weasel, why so flushed? Is it too much for you to be in same room with two hot Slytherins?" Malfoy suddenly called her, smirking.

She turned around once more, looking at both young men properly this time. She was about to throw a sarcastic line at Malfoy, containing a reference to certain weasel episode, but her mind went blank. Since when did Malfoy have such a strong jaw line? His face was most certainly rounder past term. And his shoulders, they were so broad. And his shirt … it was so tightly clasped around his waist that he could only have rock hard abs. Talking about rock hard, his pants didn't hide a lot of his package when his legs where spread like that …

"Hey Draco, you might actually be right … She's literally eye fucking you" Zabini intervened.

Inevitably, Ginny's eyes turned to Zabini. Dreamy, chocolate, flawless skin. Deep, dark eyes. A low, sexy voice. So tall, always standing above the crowd in the corridors. Even when she wasn't on a hormone high, Ginny always had had to admit that Blaise Zabini was the finest example of man that you could find at Hogwarts. Harry was alright, but he was so small and skinny – it was his hot temper that made up for it.

"What if I am?" Ginny recklessly asked.

Malfoy and Zabini looked at each other, smirked, and turned back to her. They seemed to have shared a thought.

"Listen Weasel, Blaise and I are getting a bit bored. We were thinking about playing a little game to have time go faster. What do you say? Would you like to join us?" Malfoy suddenly offered.

"What kind of game are we talking about?" Ginny asked, her voice a bit seductive.

"It's very simple" Blaise explained "One of us thinks about a word, describes it in a short sentence and the other ones have to guess it. Every time we guess wrong, we take off a piece of clothing"

Ginny felt herself shiver, a little bit more moist gliding into her already drenched knickers.

"That hardly seems fair. You Slytherins won't play it properly …" Ginny argued.

"We'll let you start" Malfoy pledged.

"Alright" Ginny gave in. She had to find something good. Something that would get these hot torsos out of their shirts. "Hmm …" she pouted, raising a mocking finger to her lips. "It is long, thick, hard and about twenty inches long".

"I didn't know you knew so much about my privates, Weasley" Malfoy smirked.

"Twenty inches? Please Draco, she's talking about mine" Zabini corrected.

"Well you're both wrong, take off your ties" Ginny ordered, slightly licking her lips in anticipating. And both Slytherins did. They slipped a finger between their collar and the knot of their ties, slowly loosening it. Ginny fought hard to keep herself from moaning; she had always loved that move. Then both untied their knot and rested their ties on their table, as if they were telling they'd need it very soon.

Ginny then rose from her chair and walked to the table closest to theirs, sitting on top of it with her legs crossed. "So, second round. Go on, boys!" she provoked them.

"A quill" both said in unison.

"Now you're just playing dumb. Shirts!" Ginny commanded.

"Why on Earth would we do that?" Malfoy sarcastically asked, slowly opening the buttons of his white uniform shirt.

"Right. We wouldn't want you to faint at the sight of our perfect abs" Zabini added, his shirt already laying on the ground, revealing two strong pecs and an indeed flawless line of abs.

Ginny was getting hotter and hotter and the sight of Blaise's tall, broad and muscular features and Draco's narrower, pale but silky torso. She liked her lips once more, shifting her legs to cross them in the opposite combination. She wouldn't last long if this went on. "Third round" she announced, though not as strongly as before.

"A wand" both said. And their shoes went off.

"A quill case" and their socks were gone.

"A broomstick" and their belts rested on the table next to their ties.

"A Quidditch batt"

"Finally!" Ginny mocked, her cheeks red and her head as light as if she had had a few butterbeers. "Who's turn?"

"Mine, of course. I'm the smartest" Draco answered.

"You wish" Blaise mocked. "It is in the bathroom, weighs about a hundred and ten pounds, is mostly black and white but barely visible"

"The bathroom tiles?" Ginny proposed, perplexed.

"Moaning Myrtle. Good one, Blaise" Draco answered, smirking.

"Correct! Weasley, your tie!" Blaise commanded.

Ginny slowly undid her tie and handed it over. It went on like this for quite some time: one of the boys would give his riddle and the other one would find the answer. Therefore, only a few minutes later, Ginny was sitting there in nothing but her underwear, only her crossed legs hiding how wet she was.

"Well, well, Weasley. You should better get a strike of genius very soon" Draco commented, rising from his chair to circle her. "Who would have known that you hid such a body underneath your uniform …" he appreciated.

Indeed, Ginny's body had grown over the summer and she had everything in the right place: large, perky, D-cup breasts, a narrow waist and wide, feminine, hips, a considerably sized arse and longs, smooth, luscious legs that were now trembling in anticipation. She was certain that Draco could already smell her arousal from where he stood. Even she couldn't smell anything else in the room.

"It is dark, greasy and long with …" Blaise started.

"Snape's hair!" Ginny blasted out before Draco could intervene.

"Correct" Blaise answered, a little bit surprised.

Ginny sighed. She wanted them stripped naked, now. But with Draco's breath on her neck, it was so hard to find a good riddle … "It … it is … soft, round and …" she stuttered.

"Your breasts?" Draco murmured into her ear from behind, his hands resting on the table on both sides of her hips.

"Your arse?" Blaise proposed in his low, sexy voice, rising from his chair to stand in front of her.

Ginny shook her head no, unable to tell them it was a Pygmy Puff with Blaise's musky scent so close to her. She heard Draco's zipper behind her back, while Blaise slipped out of his trousers, leaving him in nothing but his tight black boxers, tented by a massive erection. Ginny liked her lips, unable to take her eyes away from his underwear. Blaise then stepped out of his trousers and stood so close to her that she instinctively uncrossed her legs and spread them a bit to keep them from brushing against his abs.

Blaise's eyes fell to the wet patch on her red lace knickers, his pupils dilating. Meanwhile, Draco had also stepped out of his trousers and stood so close to Ginny's back that she could feel his erection against her spine. "Next?" Draco whispered in her ear.

"It … It is …" she murmured, but stopped as Draco's hand settled on her hips and Blaise's on her knees.

"We're listening" Blaise said, his eyes locking with hers while his hands slowly travelled up her thighs.

Quick. She had to find something before he reached her _there_.

"It is red, hot and warm and …"

"Your cunt?" both whispered.

Ginny had been thinking about a fireplace, but she nodded yes and Blaise's fingers reached her crotch. "Hot, warm and ready for us" he completed, slowly rubbing her clit through her panties.

She couldn't keep it in anymore. She let out a deep moan, her head falling back onto Draco's shoulder. Draco took advantage of her position to latch his lips onto her neck, sucking her sensitive skin while Blaise kept rubbing his large pads against her slick slit.

"It is rock hard and wants to be inside of you" Draco whispered in her ear.

"A … Hagrid's rock cake" Ginny moaned, playing dumb.

Draco shook his head and unhooked her bra. Blaise pushed it off her body and instantly lowered his mouth on her right nipple, his hand still between her legs. She started moaning even louder, a low "yes" growing in her throat.

"It is red-headed and moaning like a slut in the middle of the detention room" Draco pursued.

Ginny frenetically nodded while Blaise's mouth latched onto her other nipple and she spread her legs a little bit wider.

"What do you think Draco, is that an acceptable answer?" Blaise mockingly asked before he went back to sucking on her nipples.

"It hardly is" Draco answered. Then the blonde's hands travelled from her waist to her hips, his fingers hooked under the lace of her red thong and slowly slid it down. There, Blaise's hands left Ginny's crotch, who protested with another moan, and he slid her knickers completely off her legs.

"And now?" Draco asked, his hands having found to her breast from behind, his thumbs playing with her nipples while he sucked on her earlobe. "How are you gonna play without any clothes to shed?"

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to form a coherent thought while Blaise spread her legs even wider, brought her to the edge of the table and knelt between her thighs. "Tell us" Blaise urged, his mouth inches from her folds.

"I …" she started, unable to pursue. Then Draco suddenly pinched her nipples and Blaise bit the inside of her right thigh, causing her to open her eyes and shriek in shock.

Her eyes crossed Blaise's hungry look between her thighs and she saw Draco's large palms squeezing her breasts. "You … You can take me."

Blaise smirked at that and Draco's work on her breasts became firmer while both their cocks, if possible, became even harder.

"It has yellow eyes and short hair" Blaise murmured, his words blowing hot air against her folds.

"Mrs Norris" Ginny moaned, while knowing it was Mrs Hooch.

"Lost" Blaise said and darted out his tongue. He slowly spread her inner lips and drew his tongue up from her opening to her rock-hard bundle of nerves, gathering up all her nectar. There, he started flicking her clit, causing her thighs to tremble and her breath to get erratic.

When she was an inch from her orgasm, Draco, still playing with her tits, asked something else that she didn't hear and she came calling out "Unicorn", which obviously wasn't the right answer.

"Wrong. I am getting a piece of that cunt" Blaise announced in delectation, rising to his feet and wiping Ginny's cum off his chin. He then stepped out of his boxers, revealing a massive cock, hard as ever, some precum leaking off its head. She was still recovering from her orgasm when he grabbed her hips and lifted her up. Her body acted upon his own will, her arms flinging themselves around his neck and her legs around his waist. In this position, his long, thick, shaft slipped into her without a warning, stretching her cunt to a whole new level. Blaise was huge.

"Oh Blaise, yes, you're so big!" Ginny heard herself moan like a perfect little slut, while she started moving her hips to meet his thrusts.

"You like that? Your little Gryffindor cunt being fucked by a big Slytherin cock?" Draco intervened, not wanting her to forget about him.

"Yes!" she bellowed "it's so good!" her voice trembling from Blaise's violent thrusts.

Draco found back to the couple, grabbing her breast from behind. "It is tight, between two perfect cheeks and I'm gonna claim it" the blonde said. "My mouth?" Ginny proposed between two moans.

"Wrong. But I'll take you up on that later" Draco smirked. He then raised one of his digits to Ginny's mouth and she instantly sucked on it as if it were her favourite lollypop. When it was perfectly wet with her saliva, Draco withdrew it and reach between her arse cheeks. He was planning to lube up her crack a little bit, but it was already drenched, her pussy juices having coated it when she came.

"Oh! Draco! Not there!" Ginny shriek, tightening around Blaise cock in shock while Draco's finger entered her tight pucker with one of his large fingers.

"You're sure you don't like it?" Blaise asked, while still thrusting into her. "You're getting even wetter and tighter"

"I … Aaah" she moaned when Draco stretched her with another finger, slowly pumping into her arse. "But … It's dirty …"

"That's right" Draco said, adding a third finger into her wet crack. "It's just right for the dirty slut that you are"

Ginny knew she shouldn't have, but she became even more aroused, being treated like that. And truth being told, Draco's fingers felt amazing in her arse and she couldn't wait to get more. And more came for sure. The head of Draco's dick was already against her stretched hole, slowly entering her with every bounce caused by Blaise's thrusts.

When he was half in, he suddenly gave a strong push to completely nest in her arse and Ginny thought she'd pass from the pleasure.

"Dracooo … You were right … It feels sooo … gooood …" she moaned while both Slytherins started thrusting in unison. "Harder! Faster" she ordered, feeling that her orgasm was getting closer.

And the boys obeyed. They pounded into her as if it were their last task on Earth, taking her harder than anyone ever did, stretching her, filling her into oblivion. And Ginny's cunt started to get tighter and tighter around Blaise's cock, causing his balls to call for release. Both were so close, Ginny's nipple's brushing against his hard chest all the way through and her red curls so dishevelled that she couldn't see anything anymore.

Draco on his side was cupped so tightly in her arse that he came first, spilling his thick fluids into her with a low grunt. It was the last strike it took Ginny to finally orgasm.

"YES" she bellowed, her cunt tightening a serie of times, milking all off Blaise's cum that came at the same time. The chocolate skinned Slytherin pounded into her a few more times for good measure, prolonging her orgasm while Draco pulled out, admiring how his seed dripped out of her arse.

Then Blaise finally pulled out too and put Ginny back on the table, all three taking back their breath. The two boys looked at each other with a smirk, Draco passing a hand through his blonde locks. "So Blaise, how's her cunt?" he asked.

"Fucking tight! How's her arse?" he answered.

"Even tighter, wanna try it out yourself?" Draco proposed.

Ginny shivered at the fought of another round. Especially considering Blaise's size. That was going to be …

"Weasel! I'm talking to you!"

Ginny blinked. Suddenly she was back at her table in the front row, completely clothed, simply turning back to Malfoy and Zabini at the other end of the detention room. Her eyes widened in shock. She had spaced. She spaced and imagined Malfoy and Zabini fucking her like the dirties of whores and … Good Lord ! … she had leaked through her panties to that fantasy!

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy" she coldly answered, impressed by her steady voice.

She then took her quill and parchment and left the detention room for the closest bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about that!


End file.
